Tom and the Strawberry Shortcake
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Tom accidentally destroys Erza's strawberry shortcake, Erza warns him that if he destroys another piece of her cake, there would be one less cat in the house as she prepares for her date with Jellal. Of course, Jerry hears this and gets a most FABULOUS idea. Rated T to be on the safe side.


A lamp post fell to the ground, a vase shattered on the ground. Yep, Tom and Jerry were at it again. The house was being demolished for possibly the umpteenth time.

Jerry climbed up a broom while avoiding Tom's nasty sharp claws, and then he finally got to the top and hopped down on the kitchen counter as Tom quickly grabbed a picture of Erza with Wendy and Lucy as he slammed it down on Jerry, but as usual, he dodges it and the picture was destroyed.

Jerry then jumped up on top of strawberry shortcake, looking at Tom as he raised his palm up in the air and quickly slammed down, but with quick reflexes, Jerry dived out of the way and landed in a tea cup while Tom only got cake frosting all over his hand while the cake itself was...well...flat and frosting was splattered everywhere.

"TOM!" A voice yelled, causing Tom to cringe as he turned his head to look at Erza glaring at him. She had a lovely red dress on. "I can put up with the destruction in this house while you attempt to catch the mouse, but when you destroy my Strawberry Shortcake...that's where you cross the line."

Tom had a very nervous look, he was actually very afraid. "If I had my way, you'd be out of this house right now...but I have a date with my boyfriend, so count yourself lucky." She said, causing Tom to sigh with relief as Erza walked over to the fridge and placed a new piece of strawberry shortcake on the plate.

"There, good as new." She smiled and looked at Tom. "Now, let me make myself perfectly clear. If I see one thing wrong with this piece of cake, there will be one less cat in this house, got it?" She asked.

Inside the tea cup, Jerry heard everything and smiled widely. Oh, he had one of those ideas...

Tom nervously nodded. "Good boy." She said, patting his head and then the doorbell rang. "Coming!" She exclaimed as she walked to the door and opened it. "Hey Jellal."

"Well, you look nice tonight." He complimented as Erza made a small giggle. "Well, let's get going. Natsu and Lucy are waiting."

"Alright." She nodded and looked at Tom. "Guard the cake." She told him as Tom did a military salute as Erza walked out the door with Jellal.

Once the door closed, Tom grabbed a random breadstick and paced back and forth, guarding the cake. Jerry climbed out of the cup and casually walked over to the cake, whistling too.

Tom looked over to see Jerry smiling innocently, pointing at the cake and slowly extending his finger, aiming to touch the cake. Tom's eyes widened as he grabbed Jerry and then threw him across the kitchen as he smacked RIGHT into a wall, then Tom went back to his duty.

Jerry got up, shaking his head. Oh, Tom wasn't making this easy...then again, this what made it totally fun for him. He saw a knife on the counter as he picked it up and walked over to the cake. Once Tom's back was turned, he took a swing.

Tom heard a loud noise coming from the counter as he looked to see that a knife was through the cake, his eyes widened as he saw Jerry having a smug smirk on his face. Quickly, Tom grabbed Jerry and threw him out the window.

He then picked up the knife and surveyed the damage. It had a cut line through it. Oh, how would he explain this to Erza? He tried to push the cake together. It had a thin line, it couldn't be too noticeable right? Sadly, he had an image of Erza picking up her cake with her fork...and only the front half of it would come up and not the whole thing. He was doomed.

But then he thought of an idea. Why not just glue it back together? He walked over to the bags of frosting and grabbed the vanilla. Jerry saw this while opening the door a crack. He got another idea.

Tom was struggling to get it just right as Jerry climbed up as he offered to help. Tom glared at him, but he needed all the help he can get so he accepted the help. Jerry climbed on Tom's hand and helped him squeeze...problem was, he squeezed a bit TOO hard as there was no line to hid the cut line...but a small mountain of frosting.

Tom let out a yelp in shock, as he glared at his nemesis as Jerry looked at him innocently, pretending it wasn't his fault. He hopped off the bag and looked at Tom just looking at the cake in horror as he tried to take it off.

Jerry smirked, oh how he loved to torture his nemesis. He then casually looked over at the bags of frosting and saw the chocolate. Another evil idea!

Tom had just taken off the excess frosting and looked at it. It was still a frosty mess. He hoped that Erza would overlook that and believe that there was a bag of frosting malfunction that just so happened to aim at the cake.

Jerry walked over to the cake carrying the bag of chocolate frosting and impaled the cake with the tube, then he jumped up and landed on it.

Tom had looked away and sighed with relief, then he felt something on his hand as he pulled it up to his face to investigate. Chocolate? He casually looked over...to see that the cake was bleeding chocolate; in fact, the whole piece of cake was ruined. He yelled in surprise and then saw Jerry injecting more chocolate in the cake. Oh, he just KNEW he was out to ruin his life. He picked up Jerry and threw him across the living room.

He looked at the cake, it was ruined. Then he got an idea. The night was not over yet! He'll just make a new one! How hard can it be? He decided to hide the cake as he put it way back in the fridge behind the milk carton as he went RIGHT to work...and forgetting to close the fridge door as Jerry hopped inside and moved the milk carton just a little bit so Erza could see the ruined masterpiece.

Meanwhile...

Erza was just talking to her friends and all of a sudden, she stopped and looked away. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I...have this feeling that something bad just happened to my cake at home."

Natsu chuckled. "What, do you have Strawberry Shortcake senses?"

Erza looked at him. "Not funny."

"You just gotta relax. Besides, I'm sure your cake is just fine." He smiled.

"He's right. You just gotta take it easy. Your cat is guarding the cake, so it should be fine." Jellal told her.

"You're right...I trust him." Erza smiled.

Back with the two animals...

Tom heard a 'ding' from the oven as he pulled it out and looked at the cake. It looked just right. He grabbed the vanilla frosting...only that it was empty thanks to a certain mouse. He looked at the chocolate that, surprisingly, it still had frosting. Chocolate Strawberry Shortcake, he can improvise.

Once he was done with the chocolate, he sprinkled a few strawberries on it. His masterpiece was done! Hopefully, Erza wouldn't mind the chocolate. He then noticed he left the fridge door open as he blushed in embarrassment and closed the door, not noticing the milk carton moved. Jerry looked over his mouse hole and just chuckled devilishly.

Tom sat down on the chair and sighed with relief, and then he heard Erza's voice as he casually looked out the window...to see Erza kissing Jellal. He just rolled his eyes and faked a gag. He never liked romance anyways.

"See you later." Erza said as she walked in the door as she then smelled something. "What is that smell?" She wondered.

Tom whistled innocently as Erza went to the kitchen to take a look and looked at the cake in surprise. "Tom...did you make this?" She asked as Tom nodded. "Chocolate Strawberry Shortcake?" She looked at him. "Did we run out of vanilla?" Tom nodded.

"Well, it looks good...though I AM craving that piece of cake I told you to guard. Where is it?" Tom just shrugged innocently, pretending he didn't know. "Oh! Maybe it's in the fridge. You probably put it in there so it wouldn't spoil! Good thinking." She walked to the fridge, but as she put her hand on the handle, Tom somehow snaked his way between Erza and the door, his eyes begging her not to open the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Tom wanted to tell her that Jerry made a mess of the piece of cake, but since he can't talk he tried to do charades, but this just caused Erza to giggle. "Oh you're just being silly." She smiled, pushing him away and opened the door.

In the mouse hole, Jerry was leaning on the wall, enjoying every moment of it while Tom just looked to the heavens and prayed that she'd have mercy on him. "Tom...what is this..." She asked as she pulled out the mess, having quite the nasty glare. "You ruined it! I told you NOT to mess this up and what happens? You go and ruin it!"

Tom was just hoping that Erza would forgive him, but then he noticed Erza summoning her sword and he knew...that Erza wasn't forgiving him. He screamed and then ran out the door, as Erza quickly ran after him. "GET BACK HERE!" She yelled as Jerry climbed on the counter and watched Erza swinging her sword at him, but Tom kept dodging every attack while Jerry decided to take a bite out of the mess he created. To be honest, it tasted pretty good to him.

Lucy had her bedroom light on and was reading a book when she heard screaming as she looked out to see Tom being chased by Erza. "Do I even want to know?" She wondered.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**One of those random one-shots that enters my brain...ah well.**

**Poor Tom, he never had the chance to tell her that it was Jerry's fault.**

**Wait a minute...strawberry shortcake HAS vanilla frosting on it, right?**


End file.
